


Through Time and Space

by Thinkysherlock



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Zombies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkysherlock/pseuds/Thinkysherlock
Summary: Hey Guys!So this is my very first english Fanfic of the Zombies crew! I´m sorry for my bad grammar, but english is not my main language, so please have mercy on me.This story will be about our beloved Zombies crew in their teenage years, so don´t be afraid that i will bring the heart breaking BOTD  Situation in here, maybe.So let´s do this and i hope you will enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Edward leaned his head on the Window. He was exhausted. Two weeks ago came the day that changed his life forever.

~Two weeks earlier~

“...And that is vhy Electricity is important. “ the Professor finished and put the Chalk down. He turned to his class, looking at each one of them. Edward wrote everything , what was in his eyes important ,down. He was the smartest in the whole class. It was an advantage for his future, but a disadvantage for making friendships. He had been bullied since the primary school. “ Mr.Richtofen could jou tell me vhat electricity meanz?“ the Professor asked. Edward looked at him and then at his class. He hated attention.  
“Electricity is zhe physical conzeption of all phenomena that have zheir cause in a static or moving electric charge..“ he answered. He swallowed and looked at his feet. “Very good.“ the Professor said and clapped his hands together. “That's it for today ladies and gentleman. Your Homework vill be an essay about people who used electricity for scientistic reasons till next week. Have a nice day.“  
With that everyone , except Edward, packed their things together. As everyone left and gave the last given homework to the Professor, Edward packed his things and walked down to the Professor's desk. He looked at Edward and took off his glasses. “Edward I need to talk to you. I think you are a very clever boy and you have by far the best exam results. But you need to open up ,mein junge. “  
Edward nodded. “I try very hard not to mess zhings up, Professor. In my past i vas bullied and puniched for my competence. “ he stammered , trying not to cry. The Professor nodded . “ I understand zhat, mein junge. Now go Home.“  
Edward nodded again and made is way out the univerity. The sky was full of grey clouds. It looked like it would start to rain any moment. Edward held his books securely to his chest. He walked through the streets ignoring the looks of the people. Unexpectedly he heard a noise he prayed never to hear. It was the sirens of an air-raid.

“Meine Damen und Herren, bitte bewahren sie Ruhe und begeben sie sich in die Luftschutzbunker.“

Came a voice from the speakers, that were placed around the city. Edward put his legs in his hands and ran to the nearest air-raid shelter. There were so many people , but there was not enough place. Like pigs on a farm they were compressed. Some woman and children cried in fear. Edward closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of thunder. It was loud and horrific. He prayed to god that his parents and sister were safe. Of course he hated them too, but without them he would be lonely. His mother was the only one who gave him love. His father hit him one time because he broke the dolls of his sister to see her cry. He hit him under his right eye, now he had a scar to remember his punichment.

Soon the sirens went silent and the people were reliefed. As each of them left the shelter, Edward ran home. He prayed that it was all alright. He saw his neighbours. Miss Hartman were on her knees and cried. Edward slowed down as Mr. Hartman saw him and took of his hat and held it to his chest. “Edward.., I'm so sorry, mein Junge.“ he said and put one hand on Edward's shoulder. He looked at his House. Smoke flew to the air. It was nothing more than a mound of rubble and ashes. Edward went slowly to the mound what once was his home. He looked through the rubble and saw a glimps of silver. It was the necklace of his mother. Edward sank to his knees and took it in his hands. He opened it. Inside were two Photographs of him and his little sister. He began to cry and held it closely to his chest.

~Present Time~

He watched the landscape that rushed in front of the train window. He was at his way to Nothern France. After the death of his family a doctor named Ludvig Maxis decided to take care of the poor boy. What Edward not knew was that Maxis watched him since he was born. He had a pact with his parents to take care of Edward when they would die. Edward looked at the letter he got from Maxis. He looked at the blazon in the right corner.

He looked at the blazon in the right corner  
“Group 935..“ he whispered to himself. He didn't knew what it ment. All he knew was that he would stay as an assistent for the doctor.


	2. Nikolai

Nikolai layed on his bed. Warm rays of sunshine touched his skin. He woke up and turned around, only to look in the grining faces of his siblings.

"Dobroye utro, Nikolai!" his little sister screamed and jumped on top of him. "Dobroye utro, d'yavol.." he groaned and pushed her off. " Mama said you shall come down and feed the pigs!" his brother laughed and threw Nikolai's dirty rubber boots on the carpet in his room. " Mudak.." he muttered under his breath. He hated his Siblings. Because they were too young to work on the Farm, he had to do all the work alone. He shoved them out of his room and closed the door. He pulled his favourite black Pullover out of his Wardrobe and put it on. He searched for his brown scarf und swung it around his neck. Nikolai stopped in front of his dirty boots. The whole Carpet was full of it and he cursed under his breath. 

'They will pay for that' He thought and put them on. Half asleep he walked down the stairs. , rubbing the last bit off sleep out of his eyes. He smelled fish. 'Mama must be cooking Rassolnik'. "Dobroye utro, Mama" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Dobroye utro, moy angel." she smiled and turned the spoon in the soup. He was about to walk in the living room when his mother slowly pulled him back. "Niet Nikolai, Papa was drinking all night." she whispered. Nikolai nodded and walked into the hallway. Hating his father even more. He saw the pilot hat of his Father. It was brown and had glasses on the front. He looked at it for a moment and decided to put it on. He imagined being a better hero than his father. It was a bit too big for his head but he didn't care. He opened the door and was greeted by the cold Soviet air. Nikolai walked through the snow to the sty were the Pigs slept. He took the grey bucket full off the rests of the family's food and carried on. He hated doing this. The pigs smelled horrible. He is 18 years old and has to do this kind of work. He could serve the Red Army, but his mother is against this idea. "Look at your father, moy angel. He failed and now he is possesed by the demon of alcohol. Be Carpenter like your uncle." she always said. He dreamed of escaping this mess. He put on the brown gloves of his father and began to throw around the food. The pigs grunted and ran to the food. Nikolai set the bucket down and set down on heap of strow. He thought about his family. He promised himself that he would never start drinking and that he would marry the most beautiful girl in his town. Then they would be living a happy life in the middle of the city. 

When he was done doing his chores on the Farm he diceded to go to the city. His mother gave him a list of things she needed and kissed him on the forehead. "Be careful." she smiled and closed the front door. Nikolai wandered through the snow. He had to walk one hour to the city. On his way he looked at the other Farms. One Farm was his favourite. Alisa lived there. She was a beautiful girl. They went together to school and their families were some kind of friends. He decided to ask her out. He walked down the path. It was full of snow and dirt. Luckily Alisa was about to go shopping too. "Dobroye utro, Nikolai. Can i help you with something?" she asked and had the most stunning smile. Nikolai smiled at her beauty. " I wanted to ask you if you would like to go shopping with me?"

"Of course." she answered and walked with him. They stayed silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. "You look beautiful today." he said breaking the silence. " Oh.., T-thank you Nikolai." she blushed and looked away. "Don't be ashamed." he laughed and took her Hand. She smiled at him. 

The whole way to the city they talked about all the things they dreamed of. "Do you could imagine getting children , Nikolai?" Alisa asked and pulled some apples in her basket. Nikolai thought for a moment and imagined a little girl with his curly brown hair and Alisas eyes. "Everytime." he smiled and she blushed again. "And do you..?" he asked and put some eggs in his bag. "Well, yes. With a man like you.." she said shyly and turned around leaving him with a red face. 

"A-alisa? " stummered and ran after her. She ran to the fountain with kid Statues. She sat down and tapped at the spot next to her. Nikolai sat next to her , out of breath. "I didn't know that you are so fast." he laughed. She laughed to and looked at the beautiful city. " I can't imagine that a beautiful city like this , has the name Gorod Krovi. " 

"It means city of blood, right?" Nikolai asked and watched some birds on the ground. "Yes. Such a terrible name." she said and stared into the blue sky. Nikolai looked at her. She busted him and placed a short kiss on his rosy cheeks. He blushed even harder and put a hand on her cheek. They looked into each others eyes. Nikolai kissed her passionately. He loved her with all his heart, he couldn't imagine loving someone else.

Didn't knowing that he could be so stupid to believe that.


	3. Dempsey

Tank Dempsey was proud to be him. He was the most popular boy in the military school. His father was a war hero and his mother was a beloved and kindly women. His life seemed to perfect. He walked home from military academy. He wanted to step in the footsteps of his father, being a military hero. He was more interested in the Marine. Under the week he needed to go to the academy, but at the weekends and Holidays he was allowed to go home. His mother greeted him at the Front door of their big Mansion. “Tank my dear, it's good to see you alive and well.“ she said with a warm smile and put Tank into a warm hug. “A Dempsey is indestructible, mother.“ he answered and stepped inside. “Just like your father.“ she chuckled and left to the kitchen. It smelled like heaven. Dempsey let his bag drop to the floor and followed his mother to the kitchen. “What are you cooking?“ he asked and leaned against the doorframe. “Salmon with potatoes and salad.“

“I've never eat fish before.“ Tank said and sat down on the kitchen table. “You will love it.“ she laughed. Tank looked down at his steaming plate. He never really had eaten fish before. He took his fork and took a piece in his mouth. It tasted strange. “What is it Honey? Does it taste good?“ His mothed asked confused. “I...to be honest I don't like it at all.“ Tank said and spit the salmon inside his tissue. “I'm sorry mother.“ He said, his face red. “It is alright, People don't like everything you know.“ she said and pulled Tank's plate into the sink. “I'm going to my room now. I need to shower and get ready for the Party tonight.“

His mother looked surprised. “A Party?“   
“Yeah, a friend of mine throws a Party at his house.“ he answered. “Alright. Have fun and be careful, my dear.“ she smiled and began to wash the plates. Dempsey turned around and left to his room. He pulled his white shirt and black trousers and laid it down on his bed. He then left to the bathroom and took a shower. He loved how the warm water run down his back. After he was finishing he stepped out and looked into the mirror. His dark blond hair was scattered all over his head. He combed it back and looked into his blue eyes. He stroked a bit of french cologne behind his ears and on his throat. He tilted his head and smiled. He was very good looking. He stepped into his room and put on the clothes he laid down on his bed before. He checked himself in the mirror one last time and pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders. “I'm going now mother, i see you tomorrow!“ he shouted and left his house.

It was a bit cold , so he pulled up his collar. His friend's house wasn't far away. After twenty minutes he saw the house. People were standing in the front garden, talking and drinking some beer. “ Tank Dempsey!“ his friends screamed and laughed. He shook some hands and grabbed a beer.

“I heard some girls are coming too.“ John Mccain , a classmate of Dempsey, said. “And i heard that Elisabeth March comes too.“ he laughed and slapped Dempsey's arm.

Elisabeth March was a really beautiful girl. Dempsey adored her. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She had curves, but all in the right places. She was funny and kind. Dempsey blushed,thinking of her smile. “I'm going to ask her out.“ Tank said and took a sip of his beer. Everyone looked at him. “You could have every girl, Tank, you really want to settle yourself?“ John asked. “ She is perfect. The way she smiles, her eyes and her face.., she is the perfect wife.“ he dreamed and looked into the night sky.

“You really think that of me, Mr. Dempsey?“ someone laughed behind him. He turned around and looked into her eyes. She was smiling and Dempsey's face grew red. “Uhm..,yes i do.“ he stuttered and scratched the back of his head. “Let's go somewhere else.“ she said and took Dempsey's Hand.

She lead him to the tiny forest behind John's house. He smiled at her brown hair, dancing with the wind. She stopped and turned to Dempsey and hugged him tightly. “ So you like,like me,huh?“ she teased and looked up at him. 

Tank Dempsey was everything, but not a fool. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She smiled against his lips. He loved her with all his heart. He knew that this women will be his future, the mother of his children, the love of his life.

Forever.

At least he thought so.


	4. Takeo

Takeo was meditating under the cherry tree. The wind blew through his black long hair, which was tied back into a small bun. He loved the silence. He thought about his Mantra.

'Handle with Honor'

To handle in honor was his biggest Privilege. His biggest dream was to serve the Emporer himself. Today the Emporer was visiting his village. He looked into his small House. He saw his mother,combing her hair. His father was a servant of the Emporer. His family was for Dynasties, serving him as Samurais and Bushidos. 

When Takeo was five years old he cut the tails of cats, who were wandering in the streets. His father caught him and knew Takeo would be a great Warrior. He trained him every day, to prepare him for the services of the Emporer.

Takeo finished meditating and went to his father. “Chichi.“ he said and bent down in front of him. “Musuko. Did you finish your Training?“ he asked and looked down at his son.   
“I did. Chichi, am I allowed to ask you a question?“ Takeo asked carefully.

“Hai.“

“I'm 18 now. And I think that I am ready to serve the Emporer himself. I can fight with both of my Hands, I am strong and I fight with Honor. Please let me go to the Contest today.“ Takeo said and bent down on his knees , hands over his head.

His father looked down at his Son. He shook his head and sighed. “I see your will , Musuko. I see that you fight with Honor. When you win against me you are allowed to go. If you lose , I will take your Katana and you will work on the fields.“

Takeo smiled to himself. He will fight for his life. He got up to get his armor. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a Warrior. The will in his eyes. His strength. He will be the greatest Samurai.

His father waited in the yard. He looked so strong in his armor. But Takeo must hold his strength. He can't be weak right now. He rose his Katana in front of him. He took a deep breath. He must give everything. He want to life his dream.

“Hajimemashou!“

(I am really bad at writing fight scenes ._.)

Takeo swung his Katana and tried everything to win against his father. He tried to get him but his father stepped aside. Takeo fell to the ground but got up quickly. He breathed heavily. He underrated his father.

They swung their Katanas, fighting for each other. Takeo felt his last bit of power fade as he made the final move and hit the katana out of his fathers Hand. He breathed heavily and he was sweating. 

“Hijô ni yoi, watashi no Musuko. You are allowed to go. You have my Honor and Bravery.“

He bent down, thankful for his fathers respect.

He knew that he will be a great Warrior. Serving the Emporer himself.


	5. Welcome to France

Edward looked at the tall building in front of him. The grey façade looked bland and more like a prison than a research Institute. The bag in his hand was slowly annoying him. The cold air of the winter in northern France whipped him in his face. His ears burned and his nose too. He decided to go in, the letter firmly in his hand.

A man in a german army uniform stopped him at the gates of the Institute. "Excuse me, junger Mann, what are trying to do?" he asked with a german accent. "My name is Edward Richtofen. Dr. Maxis send me zhis letter. " Edward answered and gave him the letter he held in his hand. "Ah, I see. You may step inside."

He raised his gloved hand in the air and the gates opened. Edward was excited and afraid at the same time, uncertain what to expect. The walls were white and the floor was stocked with black marble. The lights were bright, different from the cloudy sky of France. It smelled like cleanness and disinfectants. Edward hated that smell. He walked down the long hallways and stopped in front of a big steel door. A small camera and voice console were on the right side of the door. Edward looked into the small camera seeing his own green eyes. He pressed a small green button and began to speak. "Excuse me, zhis is Edward Richtofen. I'm here to see Dr.Ludwig Maxis."

For a few minutes nothing happend. No sound, no answer. Edward's face turned red, maybe he pushed the wrong button? Maybe they were laughing at him? But the green Button was the only Button at the console. Edward pushed the Button again and repeated his sentence. This time a rushing sound came through the speaker.

"Zhis is Dr.Groph, I'm sorry but Dr. Maxis was stopped because of a meeting, but I can receive you. Pleashe step inside." The voice of Dr. Groph said.

The door opened and a man in a labor preparations was standing in front of Edward. He had a bald head and wore a grey shirt with a black tie. His trousers were black like his shoes. He smiled at Edward and held out his hand. "My pleasure." Edward said shyly and shook Dr.Grophs hand.

"You look so young, how old are you my Boy?" Dr. Groph asked and went inside with Edward. "I am 18 sir. " Edward answered nearly whispering. They walked down several hallways until they arrived at a wooden door. "Please, come inside." Groph said and opened the door for Edward. It was a normal office with dark wooden bookshelfs, a wooden desk with a red old armchair in front of it. Several pictures and photos of Dr.Groph and scientist were hanging on the walls. "Please sit down Edward, the Journey must be awful."

Edward nodded and sat down. " I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. Nobody wants to lose the ones they love." Dr. Groph said and sat down on the black chair behind his desk. "There is nothing to be sorry about. It was a terrible accident, nothing more. " Edward answered and looked away in disappointment.

Dr.Groph cleared his throat and clapped his hands together which made Edward flinch. "I will bring you to your room. It's next to the room of Dr. Maxis daughter. She is a very nice girl in your age."

Edward flushed. A girl? He never had a Girlfriend, or friends. He couldn't imagine that she would like him. He is not the prettiest or the strongest, he is just a smart boy.

He nodded and followed Dr. Groph into a secret entrance behind his bookshelf. Edward was astonished. The small path was build of wood and steel. After several minutes they entered a room, which seemed as if it were from a long past time. In the middle of the room was standing a small pyramid. It was out of stone. To reach it, you needed to got down some stairs. At every corner was a statue of some people in robes.

"Never step on that buttons on the floor." he said and pointed at some old carvings on the floor. "When you activate all four, the gravity disappears in this room."

Edward's POV:

I nodded and kept an eye on that buttons, trying not to step on them. The room looked like an old castle. We reached stairs that were made out of stone. As we made it upstairs, the cold air hit me again. We reached an inner courtyard. Wooden stairs and a Bridge were above our heads. It was snowing and the snowflakes touched my pale skin. I hated this kind of weather. We stepped through the snow and went up wooden stairs.

Dr. Groph pointed to the left. "There is your room, my boy. Here are the keys. A servant will bring you some clothes and some food. If you need anything there is a telephone, you can call the servants. I wish you a good Night. Dr. Maxis will welcome you tomorrow after breakfast."

I nodded and took the keys. "Thank you, Dr. Groph. " I stepped inside my room and was surprised. The room was beautiful. There were many bookshelfs, a desk, a wardrobe and a big heaven bed out of wood. It was different from my small room back in germany.

I looked out of the window and watched the small village, till every light disappeard in the small windows of the houses.


End file.
